All That We Are
by watchmywings1
Summary: Tala is the free-spirited daughter of a high class pureblood wizarding family. She is goin into her fourth year at Hogwarts, along with her reject friends. They go on many unlikely adventures and find out some dark secrets along the way.Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I didn't write a lot

I don't own hp characters

I do own: Scarlet, Kohl, Tala, Hunter, and Minka.

From the minute I was born, there were two rules. Don't associate with muggles,

and don't expose magic. But rules are always made to be broken.

I was an odd child. I liked my fruits and vegetables, read more than played with

toys, and was always fascinated with muggles. Mother and Father disapproved and

tried to raise me as they're perfect little girl, but inside I rebelled. I

educated myself in arithmetic and English, and had very strong views on the

world. Many people looked down upon me and tried to tell my parents how to raise

me. One of these people Is named Mr. Lucius Malfoy, my fathers good friend. He,

his wife Narcissa, and their son, Draco, would come occasionally for a supper

party. I, preferring to excuse myself from their presence, would dine in the

orchard, kept company by my dog, Mattie, a 2 year old Dalmatian, and Kissa, my

beautiful tawny owl and a good book. Every party they would send Draco out on

the path to try and convince me to rejoin the party, each time to no avail. He

would stride toward the tree I sat in, ask me to come back to the manor, and

when I'd answered no, he'd walk away boredly. He was in my year at Hogwarts, and

I believe our parents wished us to be friends, but we couldn't be more

different. I was trapped in Slytherin for all the wrong reasons, but he

seemed to get along in the house just fine. We'd both be going into our fourth

year at school this year and I was dreading having to go back to the Slytherin

common room. No one seemed to think I belonged.

Today I had decided to break my father's rules. I was two miles from the

manor, in a little muggle town spying on two muggle siblings playing on the

swings. I stepped out of the bushes and walked over to them. " Hello," I

said to the boy, who seemed to be the eldest of the two. " Would you like to see

a trick?"

He nodded, and the little girl moved so she could see. I took a stone and

rolled it over in my palm, turning it into cheese. The children gasped, their

eyes wide. " I got the idea from a story I read where-" I was cut off by a

woman's voice.

"Tala Mariel Elizabeth McJayden!" I flinched and the children ran off. My

mother stalked over, hands on her hips. " Where have you been?" she spat. I

was going to have a hard time explaining this. "Why aren't you at home getting

changed?"

"I - wait what?" I asked, slightly bemused.

"We are having the Malfoys over tonight and I got you a beautiful new dress to

wear ."

"Oh okay." I sighed, happy I didn't have to explain what I was doing.

"Come along darling," she simpered, holding out her arm. I grasped it, we turned

together, and vanished.

We apparated back to our home, and right into our sitting room. Father looked up from the daily prophet and said, "Oh there you are darling. You two should go get ready, the Malfoys will be arriving soon."

"Of course dear, just a minute," she tittered, clamping down on my arm and pulling me back to the changing room. "Minka! Come help Tala with her dress! " she screeched. Minka, our little house elf, tottered over carrying a large box.

"It is very beautiful Miss Tala," she said to the ground.

"Minka," I hissed under my breath, "I've told you, you don't have to call me miss!" She winked and opened the box.

"It was the most expensive in the whole store, but when I saw it I knew it would look beautiful on you." I looked at the dress and started.

" Isn't this a bit fancy? It's just a supper party," I asked. What I was looking at was a floor length garment made of silk and taffeta. It was dark blue with gold embellishments and had a black waist corset. I cringed at that, this was not going to be a fun night.

"Oh no, silly, I've asked everyone to wear fine clothes tonight, we're celebrating your and Draco's birthday."

I rolled my eyes. "Great," I muttered. Mother helped me into the dress, and Minka began to lace up the corset. I slipped on mile high heels and fastened a golden locket around my neck. Mother fussed with my hair, all the time shouting at Minka to finish my makeup.

After a painful thirty minutes of primping I was pulled over to the mirror. I was as thin as ever, no corset could fix that. My lightly tanned skin glowed, my dirty blonde hair was curled and piled on top of my head, and I was at least half a foot taller then normal.

Mother cooed over my appearance while I tried to decide how much I hated this new look. "I've had Minka make a cake just for you," she said.

"Mother, you know I dislike cake," I sighed.

"Yes, but you are getting to thin dear, we need to put some meat on those bones." I huffed. "Come along, they'll be arriving any minute now."

I glanced down at Minka. " We'll talk later," I whispered kindly, and was dragged out of the room.

We waited in the sitting room listening for the sound of their arrival. A loud pop sounded from outside the door, and then came a knock. I walked toward the door and slowly opened it. Lucius Malfoy stood there, long blonde hair combed back. Narcissa was fixing Draco's hair with her spit, and Draco was trying fruitlessly to fend her off. I smirked and cleared my throat.

"Oh why hello dear!" Narcissa exclaimed. She pulled me into a tight embrace. "I hardly recognized you! You look so grown up!" she gave me an air kiss and swept past me. Lucius nodded to me and followed. Draco gave me an awkward smile and walked in.

An hour later the adults were sipping champagne and Draco and I were drinking butterbeer. Minka brought out the meal and I sat in utter silence while the grownups chatted. Draco played with his stew and kept his eyes glued to the table cloth. I quietly slipped under the table and crawled towards the door. Minka saw me, but didn't say a word. The adults were too immersed in their conversation to notice I'd left. Minka wordlessly handed me a bag of my clothes. I smiled and ran into the orchard, smelling the thick perfumed air.

I had just found my favorite tree when I heard footsteps coming down the path. I slipped behind the tree into the shadows to spy. Draco came into sight, adjusting his suit. I smirked again and stepped out. "I'm not going back to that party," I said.

He grimaced. "Neither am I ," he answered.

"Oh god what have they done now?" I asked.

"They're talking about how I'm such a social butterfly. They keep saying you should make more friends," he grinned.

"I've got enough friends for your information!" I snapped.

He held his hands up. "I didn't say it!"

I rolled my arms and turned away. "Well, if you plan to spend the rest of your evening here, do it in another part of the orchard. This is my tree," I retorted, stomping away.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot, I brought you cake!" he yelled, scrambling over a few branches.

"I don't like cake Draco."

"Well then it's a good thing your house elf gave me this pumpkin pastie then." he said. I turned and grinned at him.

"Oh fine," I muttered. He sat down and pulled the candles out of the cake and put them in the pastie. We blew them out together and then he handed me a package.

"For you," he said. I smiled and opened it. It was a book titled, "100 Best Quidditch Tips." He laughed when I shrieked. I loved it. I was going to try out for seeker this year since Draco had changed to being a chaser.

"My father got something for you." I dug around in my bag and came up with it. "It's a genuine silver emblem ring we found at Borgin and Burkes. I shuttered. That shop gave me the willies.

He smiled. "It's great," he said, putting it on his hand.

I stood up and rummaged around in my bag. "Make yourself useful and untie me," I demanded, turning my back to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Untie me!"

He gently undid the corset, flinching every time one cinch came out. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Everything was awkward or intimate or stupid to them.

I ripped the corset off an flung it at him. "You might wanna turn around," I said. He flew around and shut his eyes hard. I pulled the dress over my head, threw it on the ground, and grabbed my clothes. I put on my light blue sweater, dark jeans and my lace up boots.

"Okay you can turn around now!" I yelled. He swiveled around and cautiously opened one eye. I narrowed my eyes at him and started to comb out my hair. He took off his suit jacket and tie, untucking his shirt. "Isn't that better?" I said, getting the comb stuck in my hair.

"Yeah," he said, unsticking the comb from my hair. "I bet you couldn't even breathe in that."

"Not one bit. Mother loves to dress me up, but I prefer normal dress."

"Well you certainly seem more yourself in these clothes," he said. I smiled.

"I definitely feel more myself. Better hurry back, I think mummy and daddy are leaving," I sneered, jerking my head towards the house.

"Bye then," he said, waving.

"Goodbye," I replied. We gave each other small smiles and he left. "Oh Draco, if only you always were this kind," I murmured to myself, looking down at the book.

Now you better review! Flame me, spam me, jabber on and on, give me ideas, critique me, I do not care! I said I'd write, but now it's your turn to review!

Love and peace ~ watchmywings1


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Brie sorry about the last chapter I was in North Carolina during the hurricane and I had to write it on the ipad and sadly that doesn't have spell check, sooooo hope this is grammar/spelling correct enough for ya. As for pulling you in, I'm sorry if it didn't pull you in put I'm leaving the chapter the way it is because it pulled others in and I myself liked. Thanks for reviewing though and I am grateful for feedback.**

**This is for Ellen- Thx for reviewing and plz keep reading!**

**Molly- I love your story and you have to update!**

**Hales- you like your character's name?**

"Honey!" my mother screeched up the stairs.

"Yes mother?" I answered.

"Hurry up! We need to get to Diagon Alley soon or we will miss all the good sales!"

"Coming!" I screamed. I grabbed my Tilt jeans ( that's for you Hales) my black society t-shirt, and my silver ring. I literally threw my combat boots on and thundered out the door.

"Tala, what did I say about running?" my mom clucked.

"It's not ladylike," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Precisely," she said, steering me towards the fireplace, "Come along darling."

We arrived in the Leaky Cauldron in a whirl of flames. Mother told me to run along and meet her late that night back here. I said I would and mentally made a note to just get a room here now and avoid her for the next few days. I talked to Tom the bartender and secured a suite then headed out back.

I tapped the bricks above the trash can and stepped into the infamous Diagon Alley. I looked down at my school list and decided to get books first. It was a few days after the World Cup (witch had been amazing) and everyone was chatting about the surprising ending. I for one thought Krum had been smart to end the match. Anyways, I made my way to the bookshop and asked for assistance in finding schoolbooks. After that was done I replenished my potions ingredients and bought a new quill along with turquoise ink.

The last thing on my list was a pair of dress robes. What the hell did we need dress robes for?

I walked briskly over to Madam Malkins and opened the door. I saw Madam Malkin at the back of the store with, guess who, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. She would try to fit the handsome dark green robes to him and he kept complaining and wouldn't stay still. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at the same time. Draco flushed bright red and Narcissa gave a little squeal, ran toward me and gave me an air kiss. Madam Malkin scurried over.

"How can I help you, Tala, is it?"

I nodded and smiled, "It says here that this year I will need a set of dress robes," I said uncertainly.

"Yes, yes, come stand over honey, and I will be with you in just a minute," she said, looking somewhat hassled.

Draco stood still for the rest of the fitting, head held high. Narcissa started looking through the fabric racks, and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"All done!" Madam Malkin exclaimed, bustling over to me.

"What do you think about this color on you?" Narcissa asked, holding up a girly pink fabric with jewels.

"Err, umm, I-"

"Yes, this will look beautiful on you Tala," she interrupted, shoving the fabric into Madam Malkin's hands. I cringed as the fabric touched the skin. Pink. Pink is the most awful, horrible color ever! How could she possibly think I would like this?

Madam Malkin went to work, fitting the robes somewhat like a muggle prom dress. I couldn't help spazzing every time I saw myself in the mirror. I looked horrible in them! I didn't look like myself at all, in fact, I looked a lot like Pansy Parkinson.

Draco sat back and chuckled every time I made a face at my appearance. "Well Mother, you certainly have an eye for the _special _ fashion choices."

She gave him a death glare and then turned back to me. The fitting was done and I was forced to buy the hideous robes. I managed a smile and thanked Narcissa for her fashion advice. I left the shop quickly and made for Gringotts. After withdrawing some leisure spending money, I walked down the street to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Shop and got a double chocolate raspberry waffle cone.

"Whooooeeeee! Look at Tallahassee with her big ol' waffle cone! Lemme guess, choco-rasberry?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around.

"Hunter!" I yelled, standing up and throwing myself at my friend. She smiled and rested her elbow on my shoulder. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Here and there," she answered, shrugging, " the real question is where have you been missy?

"You know me Hunt, I've been trying to do everything at once."

We both laughed and sat down. She got a water, and after I finished my Ice Cream we wandered the street for awhile until we got to the Quidditch store. I zoomed inside and almost flew to the stand holding the Firebolt, the broom I'd been wanting for a year now.

"If you want it so much just buy it Tala," Hunt said from behind me. I bit my lip and took out my money. I handed it to the cashier and took one of the Firebolts from the rack. I squealed in excitement and hopped up and down, accidentally bumping into a guy behind me.

"Watch it!" he said irritatedly.

"Sorry," I said in a sarcastic tone. people were so rude sometimes!

He started to say something else but decided against it and went back to looking at a broom servicing kit.

'Oooooo, Tallahassee made a guy friend," Hunter taunted as we walked out. I thought about it: He was maybe 5 inches taller than me, with black hair and bright blue eyes. Nothing very special.

"Haha Hunter, I don't think so," I replied, dismissing him from my mind.

We spent the rest of our time in muggle London, shopping for clothes and books. She shared my room with me and we caught a cab to King's Cross station.

We wheeled our carts towards the barrier of platform nine- and -three- quarters. We split up because Hunter had to meet up with her parents. I loaded my luggage onto the train and started looking for a compartment. I could tell which compartment I would sit in ten steps before I could see it. There was so much noise coming from it I was surprised no one was complaining.

I walked in and saw my other best friends Scarlet with her bushy red hair to match her name, and Kohl, the spunky brunette, mock dueling. When they saw me, they turned, shooting jets of light at me, which I ducked. They instantly were on me, hugging me and saying hellos.

Kohl wanted to talk about dress robes, while scarlet tried to explain to me the plot of a manga book. Hunter walked in and said hey to them, and we set about our usual insane activities.

I smiled to myself. It was good to be going home...

**Sooooo? How was it? Did you like it? **

**Well, whether or not you did, please please pleaseeeeee review !**

**you can spam me**

**flame me**

**hit random keys on the keyboard (sjdhbfiudlhyaruhiuhuiey7i)**

**correct me**

**give me ideas**

**ask for a character**

**anything**

**I know you guys read this, it's called checking my story traffic, so please review!**

**I love you guys, you are the reason I started loving to write, so please keep reading and feel free to pm me!**

**Love, peace, and all that good stuff ~ watchmywings1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay finally I am done with chapter 3! Yay!**

**I don't own HP characters. I do own Tala, Hunter, Kohl, Scarlet, Minka, and mysterious new characters *wink wink***

In our compartment we had already exploded eleven objects and managed to gather about every single student outside our door. I had just succeeded in crawling on the ceiling when one had the courage to open our door. Instantly my friend's wands were pointed towards the boy, and I gracefully fell to the floor with a thud.

"What the hell?" I screeched into the carpet.

I stood up and looked at the cause of our interruption. And my painful fall. It was the boy from Quality Quidditch Supplies. I felt my cheeks flush and looked away quickly. What was wrong with me?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I _want_ you to stop that horrible racket."

I scowled at him. "Well, that's great. Too bad that's not going to happen," I said with a fake smile. I turned away and began to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot and gave a nervous smile.

"Oh well, o-o-okay. Uuuu-mmm do you mind if I sit in here? I mean, you, you probably don't want me to but….,-"

I cut him off. "Yeah okay whatever; just come in, everyone's staring." He nodded and stepped in. I looked out of the compartment into the sea of eyes. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" I roared. They all scattered really fast.

I locked the door and the kid got really scared looking. I smiled at him and he seemed to relax a little. I sat down and turned to him. "So what's your story? Haven't seen you around before."

"I got my letter late. This is my first year. I'll be joining the fourth years, and getting private lessons."

"Oh cool we're in the same year." Kohl said. Scarlet cackled madly from under a bench and Hunter looked back and forth from me to the boy.

"You have to tell me your name before I start calling The Boy," I snickered.

He grinned. "I'm Fabian."

Scarlet burst into laughter. Hunter turned around and did the same Kohl choked on a jelly bean. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"What?" he asked obviously freaked out.

"Fabian? Fabian? Tala this is your guy!" Hunter shouted through laughs. Kohl fell onto the floor and Scarlet rolled out from under the bench long enough to give her the Heimlich. They both rolled under and continued to giggle. Fabian looked around in despair and confusion.

"She's in love with a fictional character from a TV show whose name is Fabian," Hunter explained. Fabian glanced at me and smirked.

"From House of Anubis?" he asked.

I nodded and hoped my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. "Well, no guy can compare with him," he said, shrugging. I looked at him questioningly. "My sister and I watch it sometimes," he added.

I nodded, confused. "Well, it's nice to meet you Fabian," I said. "I'm Tala," I said with a smile. I pointed to Hunter. "This cowgirl is Hunter." Kohl rolled out from under the seat. "I bite," was all she said, then rolled under a different seat. "That's Kohl,' I said with a sigh. I peered under the seat and snatched for the manga book. Scarlet made a grab for it but it was just out of her reach. "And this is Scarlet." I tossed her the book and she disappeared.

Hunter punched him on the arm and welcomed him to the group. We sat next to each other, and I began to sketch a scene from out the window. I stole glances at him, taking in his appearance. He had medium length black hair that curved to the side a bit, and deep brown eyes. His light skin brought red patches to his cheeks and he had an easy smile, with a hint of badass looks.

All in all, he was cute. Very cute. And that name….. I couldn't help but compare him to that character. But I before I had any more time to dwell on this, I looked out the window and saw my home stretching out before me.

"Wow..." He breathed, walking over to the widow. He pressed his face to the window, awestruck.

I strode over to him, and gazed out the window. 'I know exactly how you feel," I whispered. He looked at me and quickly looked away. What had I seen in that glance? I recognized it but couldn't put it into words.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be a year of surprises.

**Ok I'm so sorry for not including u guys! I promise I will next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Peace, Love, and all that good stuff ~watchmywings1**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE U LIKE IT!**

**I OWN THE USUAL, AND EVYR.**

**Tala's POV**

The train pulled up to the platform in Hogsmeade. I took Fabian's hand and started out the door, my friends behind me. Other kids jostled us in the hall, and Fabian's grip on my hand tightened. I allowed myself a slight grin. I was so close to my true home. The place I loved. I had my friends by my side, and was ready for another adventurous year at Hogwarts.

**Fabian's POV**

I stole a look at Tala's face. The joy and love I saw there made me think that coming here had been the right choice. She pulled me along the platform through the village. Her friends ran alongside us, saying hellos to people. The red haired one used her bag to knock younger kids out of the way, screaming, "Big Brother is watching you!" Tala smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. She pulled me faster and faster down a trail through the woods. Her friend Kohl turned back, but they didn't seem to care, so I said nothing.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Tala answered.

And I did. About ten yards up the path were ten carriages pulled by the most scarily beautiful creatures I'd ever seen. They were skeletal horses the color of midnight, with leathery wings. I walked right in front of one and reached out my arm to touch it, but thought better of it. There was so much I didn't know, I didn't want to do something stupid my first day here.

"What are they?" I asked, looking to Tala.

She looked at me, a peculiar look in her eyes. But before she could say anything, her friend Hunter spoke up. "What are what?"

"The-"Tala shook her head slightly, stopping my thoughts.

"We'll talk about it later," she mouthed.

We loaded our luggage into the carriage and began to pile in. Tala did a head count.

"Wait, where's Kohl?" she said, eyes widening in alarm.

"She turned back a few minutes ago. I thought you saw." I answered.

Scarlet turned to Tala. "Pleaseeee?" she whined.

"No, it's your turn!" Tala said. Scarlet made puppy dog eyes at her.

"Oh fine!" Tala huffed, grabbing her wand. "But if I miss the sorting, I'm going to kill you!"

She hopped down out of the carriage and sprinted away.

"Sooooooo….." I said awkwardly.

"Sooooooo….." they echoed in return.

Tala's two friends. One me.

Oh crud.

**Kohl's POV**

I saw him and my heart skipped a couple beats. How could I have forgotten?

Derek caught my eye and blushed. He jerked his head back and I turned to join him. He grinned and draped an arm over my shoulder. "Hey Kohl," he whispered.

This was the boy I'd had my first kiss with. My last day of school 3rd year. He'd pulled a prank on me earlier, to make his friends laugh. I had hid on the astronomy tower, wanting no one to see my ultra-frizzy hair. He came up but I don't think he saw me.

Then he turned around.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Ohhh, umm, hi Kohl," he said quickly.

I started. I didn't even think he knew my name. He was one year older than me and in Gryffindor. I was a Slytherin. We were worlds apart.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that," he said, pointing at my hair. I shrugged.

"Just adds to my overall ugliness," I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes. " You're not ugly," he said with finality.

I looked up at him. "In fact, I think you're beautiful."

I stood up. "You're probably just playing some sick joke on me," I said, walking towards the staircase. I would not let him ruin my last day here.

He blocked my way. "No, I'm not. I really like you Kohl."

"I-"he cut me off by pulling my lips to his. We stood there for a few minutes, liplocked, but I could feel myself smiling on the inside. He pulled away, smiled, and without a word, left me there longing for more.

"Kohl?" Derek said, snapping me out of it.

"Yeah, sorry," I answered. He smiled and I returned it. I wasn't sure where we could place ourselves on the friendship/dating scale, but I didn't care. What I cared about was right now. I took in all of his features like a thirsty person gulping fresh water. His deep green eyes, long dark brown hair, tan skin, his muscles, and his easy smile. As much as I wanted to look away, I couldn't. He was perfect.

He saw me looking and picked me up bride-style. I gave a shriek and he laughed. We lightly kissed and laughed again.

"Soooo….." he said, obviously looking for a way to say something important. "How do you feel about….. us... you know… Going out?..."

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed, jumping out of his arms. His eyes fell, and he looked at the ground.

"Of course! I'd love to!" I screamed, hugging him. He grinned wide and looked excited.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say no." I giggled. "What?' he asked.

"Well, it's just, all year I was like, in love with you. All I could hope was that you would notice me, and now we're going out.'

Just then I saw Tala running up the path towards us. I began to wave, but then she stopped and turned. I shrugged. She knew I was okay. I linked arms with Derek and walked off to find a carriage.

**Tala's POV**

I ran toward Kohl. She saw me and started to wave. I smiled." Yes!" I thought. "She's okay. And with Derek….."

Before I had time to process this, I slammed into an invisible barrier. I hit it so hard I bounced back and turned around. Evil giggles floated toward me. I wiped the blood from my nose on my sleeve and stalked toward the source of the giggling.

"Very funny Parkinson." I said snidely, looking her square in the face.

"It- wasn't-me!" she said through giggles.

"Did you see the way she bounced off of it?" I heard a snarky voice drawl.

I rounded on him. "Malfoy!" I screeched, striding over to him. He looked up and for a second I could see panic in his eyes. Then it was hidden and replaced by insolence.

'Yes?" he said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes.

"I know it was you who made the barrier."

"Ohh, do you know?" he asked sarcastically, looking at his friends and smirking.

"Yeah, I do, and I intend to get you for it," I answered.

"Ooooooo, I'm so scared," he said, laughing.

That teared it. I brought my fist back and socked him straight in the eye. He stumbled back and I grabbed the front of his shirt. "You've been warned," I snarled into his face.

I stalked off to find a carriage, ignoring all the stares.


End file.
